


The Importance of Touch

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to educate J'onn on just WHY Booster and Beetle got caught... and gives a glimpse into the primal nature of sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, dedicated to Chicago_H for introducing me to the pairing

"I don't understand the significance." J'onn looked as frustrated as Bruce felt, as they both settled in the locked office at the Embassy. A plate of chocos sat between them, and two full glasses of milk with them. Bruce almost thought those items were ill-placed for a discussion on the sexual deviances of the perpetual teenagers on this team. Not for the first time, Bruce wished Power Girl was less tempting, that Black Canary had stuck around, or that Wonder Woman would strike the fear of a goddess into the 'boys'.

"It's a harmless relief measure, J'onn, for easing sexual desire. If they would refrain from doing so in more public areas, it would not be such a problem."

"Why do they not just ignore the impulse until they are able to mate with their partners?"

Of course that question came while Bruce was drinking a swallow of his milk. Even he was hard-pressed to not snort and laugh at the so-very serious question from 'Mama Manhunter' as the team called him behind his back.

"Umm…your people can ignore that 'impulse' easily?" Bruce asked, curious. He had taken _years_ to be able to ignore the feelings of sexual attraction. Even still, he wound up easing the adrenaline high or the frustration of an innuendo-laden conversation most nights before he slept.

"The urge to mate is quite easily contained among my people. We are higher beings," the alien pointed out.

"So are humans…but, J'onn…I believe we might be wired for sex in far different ways."

It was J'onn who had to stop in the middle of licking the white stuff off one side of a choco to look at his friend closely.

"It is not something I can exactly determine by observation."

Bruce did splutter…barely…in his milk then. He knew J'onn had learned the human condition by observation, but his analytical mind had never connected that to what J'onn might have _missed_ by inherent privacy issues.

"There are some who prefer to be watched," he commented, even as his brain demanded to know _why_ he was not ending this conversation.

J'onn laughed slightly. "Obviously, or we would not be exploring this topic. And, as I said to begin, I do not understand why."

"The touching itself, or the fact it was so public?"

"Both, but mostly the first as it led to the second."

Bruce met his friend's eyes, wondering, not for the first time, if he didn't wind up in these odd moments because J'onn trusted him implicitly. If that was the case…

"If you were to observe, it would aid your understanding, and let you deal with our juvenile delinquents better, no?"

J'onn inclined his head. "Likely, but to observe such a private act…"

"I would allow it." //Only this team can drive me to such madness!//

The alien blinked, weighing the invitation, and nodded once. "Shall I become something less…"

"Not now! Not here." Bruce actually felt some heat in his cheeks. "Sorry…the Manor. After my patrol. Just meet me in the Cave."

"As you wish, Bruce." 

The Bat finished his snack and left as swiftly as his dignity allowed, wondering if he was as insane as Guy had been ever since he hit his head.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce put the thought of J'onn observing him later completely out of mind during his patrol. He managed to stop four muggings, one attempted murder over a bad Knights game, and see enough to give Jim the right tip to speed up their sting on the latest mafia encroachment.

Typing up his notes was as normal as ever, and it wasn't until he turned to go pull off the heavy armor that he let what he had agreed to come back up in his mind. He sighed, and found himself thankful his whip-wielding uneasy ally, Catwoman, had ably assisted one of those mugging takedowns. Her verbal bait usually made excellent fodder for stimulation.

"Am I on time?"

The deep voice resonated in the cave, easing over Bruce's ears just after he hung up the suit.

"As always," the man said with a wry smile. 

"I almost did not come," J'onn admitted. "Perhaps more discussion on human sexuality would be better."

"J'onn…this is one of those things you are not going to get by talking it to death. Anymore than you understood the simple pleasure of pure chocolate until Dinah shared her reactions with you."

Bruce did have to wonder if maybe those reactions had brushed over the subject at hand, judging from the faint darkening of J'onn's cheeks.

"Still, it is your privacy I am invading."

"I invited." //Better me than catching Booster and Beetle again.// 

"If you are sure."

"I am."

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce had decided, once he used the shower to relax fully, that this was one more exercise in control. He would show J'onn what a human male experienced during arousal and climax, and this would help his friend's understanding of a vital part of humanity.

He didn't expect to get hard just thinking about the fact it would be _him_ getting watched, instead of doing the observation. The turnaround effect was pleasantly stimulating as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his robe parting and brushing with silken softness over his erection's tip.

J'onn was nowhere in sight, but Bruce knew he was there, that he had opted for intangible invisibility to view the lessons. The human acted as if he wasn't in the room at all, taking his time. 

One finger meeting his thumb, ringing around the shaft just below the ridge…slow slide down, touch light for now. The callous on the inside knuckle was a familiar sensation, but one that never failed to increase his arousal as it scraped along the vein there. As he started to pull his fingers back up, he felt the first mental touch of J'onn observing through him. To share this solitary pursuit, so intimately, made him surge harder, his nerves unusually high pitched.

Bruce reached out with his free hand, pulling out a small bottle of massage oil, one he preferred for just this reason. The pressure of J'onn in his mind was a small distraction, as he applied just enough of the lubricant to ease his motion. Now it was two fingers meeting his thumb, running up and down with an easy rhythm, while his mind conjured images that incited the baser passions in him.

It was easy enough to call Selina to mind, with all the dangers that liaison meant for him. He could recall every encounter, every teasing pose and word. A recent fight, in which he had kept hold of her whip and drawn her in made the flesh under his stroking tighten. She had moved into his space with agile grace, putting up only a token resistance. He could have done anything he wanted with her, and had seen it so clearly in her eyes.

His lips parted slightly as that image gave way to another woman with formidable will, their former teammate, Diana. Their sparring had always been tinged with a sexual note, on both their parts, even though they each had long ago silently agreed they could never be more than comrades. Still, the thought of her, barely covered by her armor, chest heaving with the exhilaration of a good bout was more than enough to coax him into closing his full hand around himself.

//Desire. Hunger. Need.//

It took Bruce a long moment, his head falling back, to realize those drives were not just his, but mingled with his alien observer's. From there, thoughts of Diana vanished, and he reached back along the link, to see this through J'onn's perceptions.

The view of himself, now laying back, throat bared with the tip of his head, hand working steadily with a gripping twist, was an image he did not think he would forget anytime soon. It was nearly enough to push him that last little distance, teetering on the edge between desire and fulfillment.

{So intense, so needful, so desirable.}

J'onn's understanding of the primal human drive did it, thrusting Bruce well over the edge. He 'saw' as his hips lifted into his own grasp, felt the surge of his climax personally and through J'onn's perceptions with a curious echo effect. For a brief moment, there was neither Bruce nor Bat, only pleasure and white-hot sensations. When this cleared, Bruce reached for a towel, to wipe himself clean, smiling as J'onn materialized.

"I think, Bruce, that perhaps I do see the appeal of such immediate sensations."

"We may just have to test your understanding in due time," Bruce assured him.


End file.
